The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant, botanically known as Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritieri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsenebaibai’.
The new Senecio is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hokuto-shi, Yamanashi, Japan. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Senecio cultivars with uniformly mounded plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Senecio originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in January, 1995 of a proprietary selection of Senecio cruentus identified as code number BW131, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Senecio heritieri identified as code number E-21, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Senecio was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hokuto-shi, Yamanashi, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Senecio by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since March, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Senecio are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.